PokéNav
The also referred as is a device produced by the Devon Corporation under Mr. Stone's orders. The counterpart of the PokéNav is the PokéGear in the Johto region, Pokétch in the Sinnoh region, and the C-Gear in the Unova region. The PokéNav have been introduced in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and Emerald series. The main protagonist obtains the PokéNav after obtaining his/her first gym badge and taking back the Devon Goods that one of the Team Magma/Team AquaTeam Aqua members have stolen. Production The creation of the PokéNav was ordered by Mr. Stone. The reason for the development of the PokéNav was because Mr. Stone wanted to find a way to keep track of a Pokémon feelings. The PokéNav appears to be small and has the appearance of a compact-disc-shaped device. The PokéNav has many functions such as the Map of the Hoenn region, Condition were you can look for the condition of your Pokémon, mostly used by coordinators, Trainer's Eyes which contains important information about the trainer and it can also led to rematches, Match Call a replaced function of the Trainer's Eyes and, Ribbon were you can see the ribbons that you've obtained so far. Functions There are different kinds of known functions in the PokéNav. In total there are 5 useful functions which are: Map, Condition, Trainer's Eyes, Match Call and Ribbon. Trainer's Eyes has been replaced by Match Call in Pokémon Emerald. Map This function displays the map of the Hoenn region along with the current location of the protagonist. It has a zoom capacity that zooms in a town or a city the player visited during his travels, also, the player can just zoom in a town or a city but it doesn't display the town outline. While being zoomed, the important building has each a color: * stands for the: Pokémon Center. * stands for the: Poké Mart. *A color stands for: Pokémon Contest. *A color stands for: Pokémon Gym. Condition This function allows you to see the condition of one of your Pokémon. Condition is mostly used by Pokémon coordinators. Party Pokémon The first option in the Condition function. This option allows you to view your Pokémon contest attributes which are: , , , and, . Known is that there is a green patch in the middle if you are checking your Pokémon status which will expand depending on how prominent your Pokémon attribute is. When is grows to a certain attribute it will gain a star. To obtain such kind of attributes depends on the Pokéblock you are feeding to your Pokémon. This is mostly used for Pokémon Contests, it can boost the interest of the audience for the Pokémon that has been selected to participate in the Pokémon Contest. Search Search is the second option from the function Condition. This option let you search through all the Pokémon you have, including the Pokémon that you have stored in your PC. Trainer's Eyes Trainer's Eyes is the third option from the PokéNav. It records all the 69 trainers you have fought in the game including Gym Leaders and the members of the Pokémon League. Next to their name there is a squared Poké Ball flashing which means that they want a rematch. You can also gain some information of the trainer that you've battled before, their sprite will make an appearance, their strategy, a description of their Pokémon and their self-introduction. In order to have a rematch with the trainers you've met and battled you must first have all five gym badges around the Hoenn region. Trainers Eyes has been replaced by Match Call in the Pokémon Emerald video game series. Here is a list of Pokémon Trainers that can be obtained in the Trainer's Eyes function: Match Call Ribbon This is the final option from the PokéNav. It list your Pokémon who have one a ribbon in a special event such as: Pokémon Contest or defeating the Pokémon League. You can see the ribbons while pressing with the A button on a certain Pokémon who obtained a ribbon. You can also get information about the ribbon the Pokémon obtained during the special event. Category:Key items Category:Items